Simple Adventures
by Vanidades
Summary: Because with her everything was just... simple. KoRroh. Rated M.


**Pairing:** KorRoh (Yes, I jumped the ship because as much as I love MaKorra I honestly think that Korra deserves someone much better than Mako)

**Rating:** M because anything with Iroh on it has to be smut.

**Words:** 829

* * *

The water was cool, caressing his naked feet as it rolled in and out. He stared at nothing at all, as he could feel a slight shiver running down his spine as a chilly gust of wind hit him, sending his hair in all directions and making it curl in the most unruly of ways as he heard her chuckle being carried by the wind. His golden eyes snapped to look her direction and he could feel himself smiling at her sight.

She was truly legendary, he knew that. He'd witness it, he'd seen her fully bloom into the Avatar and he regretted the fact that his line of work had obstructed him from sharing that journey with her. Her wavy chocolate locks were loose, playing with the wind as she approached him wearing nothing more than some high waisted shorts he could tell Asami had chosen for her and a big shirt that showed one of her shoulders, probably the first thing she could find. And she was just so beautiful.

He hated this weather, he truly did, but the view was worth tolerating this chill.

Korra made her way to him, bumping her shoulder against his, "Hey there, soldier," She said as she looked at the horizon.

"General, you mean." He corrected her, taking a deep breath as he took her image and embedded it to his brain.

Korra giggled and turned to look at him and he could swear he stopped breathing the moment her eyes found his. "Yeah, that." She leaned her body towards his, her arms snaking around his neck, "Let's go back inside."

He smiled as his hands touched her neck, playing with her hair and she leaned into his touch. "Sounds good," He muttered, his lips hovering above hers as she grinned at him, bringing her hands into the holes of his coat and pulling him towards the small cabin they were sharing at Ember's Island.

He didn't know how this had happened, they just started spending time together and he had found that her company was thoroughly enjoyed and that whenever she was around it was just so much easier to deal with the everyday life and he didn't want to stop that. Every now and then she'd stop by his place or he'd stop by his, they'd talk over a cup of coffee or they'd cuddle themselves silly while staring at the sunset, they'd discuss military strategies or train their firebending and sometimes more than just that, but it was just simple and he liked it. It was just them. No titles needed. It just was.

Just like it was just her pushing her body against his, her hands working on the buttons of his coat as her mouth devoured his. He didn't complain, this was something he had grown quite fond of. Her deliverant behaviour when it came to these kinds of things, the want that he touch would express and the way she'd always come back with the same hunger, he didn't know how to say no to this.

His coat now lay forgotten somewhere around the door and he could feel the goosebump starting to rise as he placed his hand on her waist, his eyes on hers as she looked back at him mischievously taking his free hand to meet her lips and she kissed his fingertips ever so gently, sending a rush of blood from his brain to his groin and he was rendered brain dead the moment her tongue darted out to taste.

Next thing he knows he has her pinned against the floor and he doesn't remember where his or her bottoms went or how he's now shirtless and inside of her. Turquoise meet amber and he starts thinking what exactly does this woman do to him that he'd find himself into these kind of situations, always ending with limbs tangled up and yet it just came to them so naturally that he'd have no recollection of what exactly was going on. But he didn't care because everything with her was so simple. Like the way he'd dip his head down to meet her parted lips and receive all of her pleasant moans and little gasps that made him shiver, or the way her hands would root on his scalp and her back would arch making her chest melt into his. Or how good it felt to be junctioned to her with nothing but skin being the only thing stopping them from merging into one. Or like the way she made him feel so at peace, like he held the world in his hands. And the way they'd just connect even if there were no words exchanged between them two.

He felt her fingers claw his back and he tightened the grip his hand had on her waist as he sunk deeper into her, a throaty moan drowning in his mouth and this was it. Because with her everything was an adventure, but most importantly things were just… simple.


End file.
